The Chrismas Shoes
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Not a shadamy story, but it's ok. Amy has a killing virus that sucked in her heart and wasn't able to find any hope for her. As her time starts to run out, her, and her husband's, Shadow's son, Dark goes off to find the perfect Christmas gift, but when he doesn't have enough money for it, who comes and helps him in his hour of need? Based off the most lovable song Christmas Shoes.


Hey guys! Well Christmas is comin and I wanted to do this for a long time. It's not really a big shadamy, but I had this in my head and I know it only involves his and her son and some guy, but hey, SHADAMY! Ok, have any of y'all ever heard, or watched the Christmas Shoes? It's a very sweet yet tragic story about a boy who's mother is dying and he wants to do something for her. So he goes and buys her some Christmas shoes for her to wear in heaven. But he didn't have enough money to do so, but a stranger was able to give him the money he needs to for his mother's shoes. So I wanted to make another Christmas story for y'all and I hope this story will touch your hearts like my other one did(wow…that sounded so cleche. lol) Ok here's the list of the cast. Just to let you know, I didn't make the whole movie. If y'all want me to, than tell me and I'll see if I want to, ok?

Shadow the Hedgehog: Father.

Amy Rose the Hedgehog: Mother

Dark the Hedgehog: Son

Sonic the Hedgehog: Stranger.

Vector the Crocodile: Store manager(don't ask, he kept on askin to do this one part)

The Christmas Shoes, Shadamy story.

_It was almost Christmas time_

Christmas was coming close. Everyone was very excited about the wonderful time of the year. But there was one family that was in complete sadness. Shadow the Hedgehog, his lovely wife, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, and their 10 year old son, Dark the Hedgehog was getting ready for the Christmas jitters. Dark was very excited. He had saved up his money to buy something great for Christmas. He had a plan on what to give his parents and was ready to start it till one day.

Amy became very ill. She had a horrible tempature and coughed all the time. Eventually it got worse and worse each day. Shadow was worried about his wife, so he took her to the hospital hoping they could find a problem. When she was in there for a long while, the doctors came in to tell the two the horrible news. Amy Rose had a terrible killing virus in her that was also inside her heart and was dying fast. Shadow's eyes widened in horror and Amy was in tears on her husband's chest. The doctors did say that if they could get a new heart in time, she would be saved.

Days went by and Amy was looking very bad. She had slept almost every day without getting up from her bed. She was too weak to even set foot on the floor anymore. Dark and Shadow couldn't help, but watch her suffer till they found a cure for her. One day, finally, Shadow got a call from the hospital saying that they found a stabled heart ready for her. This made him jump for joy inside and cried a few tears from his eyes.

Shadow took her to the hospital and Amy was ready for the surgery. When the doctors came in, they had the look of sadness and depressed. They told the two that the heart they got wasn't right at all and they couldn't get a new one in time to save her. Amy was in total shock and grief, she hid her face in Shadow's chest and cried like no other with him having to cry for her, too.

It was Christmas eve, Amy was almost ready for her passing, but held strong to at least be with her family for Christmas. Shadow never left her side after he took her home and got her in her bed all snug and warm. Dark was on the verge of crying himself, but knew he had to stay strong for his mother.

Suddenly, his eyes opened completely wide as a great idea popped in his head. He rushed to his room and took out his piggy bank full of money that was almost up to the twenties. He quickly grabbed it and rushed out of his house with his father yelling in the back of why he was in a hurry.

Dark made his way with his father's speed to the nearest store. He walked in, panting like no other and proceeded to find his target. Coming up after him was a blue hedgehog. Yes, this was Sonic the Hedgehog walking in to find some Christmas presents for his friends and family. He didn't see the little boy that was in front of him, nor did he even recognized him. Sonic was all over the place and didn't get to see what Shadow's and Amy's son looked like.

_When their I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift, or two not really in the Christmas mood_

Sonic walked on in and started searching the place for any sort of present for his family. He walked through some isles and came up to some parts of the isle and picked up a few gifts here and there. While he did that, Dark was on the search for the pair of shoes he saw a while back when he and Amy started shopping for early Christmas presents. He knew that those shoes were the only things Amy loved and wanted to get them for her for Christmas. Just when his luck was about to run out, he found the shoes he needed. They were sparkling red with a few jewels on the top and a lovely ribbon was on the tip of the shoes.

_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing 'round like little boys do and in his hands he held, a pair of shoes_

He smiled the widest smile he had made and rushed up to the cash regester. A green crocodile was counting and collecting some exact change when he saw the little boy come running up to him in a hurry. Sonic on the other hand was ready to purchase till Dark pushed him aside quickly so he wasn't in front. He glared at the little hedgehog, but left it off when he saw the light ruby eyes in sadness staring at him.

_And his clothes were worn and old he was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

Dark brought up the shoes and placed them on the counter. The crocodile, Vector on his name tag, moved the shoes to tell the exact change for them. They were twenty five and eighty-eight cense. Dark fumbled in his pocket and took out his money and gave it to him. Vector counted the money and looked at him sadly. He said that the money wasn't enough to buy the shoes.

Dark was tearing up heavily. He needed those shoes to give to his mother for Christmas and to wear in heaven. He moved out of the way for Sonic to get through. He was about to put his gifts on the counter when he saw his little face and widened his eyes to see that he looked a little like Amy. Dark looked up at him with his eyes full of tears and was crying heavily. He told him about what was going on with his mother and wanted to get her the shoes so she could wear them in heaven to see Jesus.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my mama please_

_It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry sir daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile and I _

_Want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_

Sonic couldn't help, but feel terribly sorry for the little black and pink boy. He looked back at his things and then up at the shoes. He only had twenty in his little hands and needed more money. Then, he did the thing no one thought could happen. Sonic put a ten dollar bill on the counter and told Vector it was a Christmas present from him. Dark's eyes widened in pure shock and happiness. Vector took his and Sonic's money and purchased the shoes. Dark was truly happy and grabbed the shoes in his hands. He looked up at his savior and thanked him many times before he ran out of the store faster than him. Sonic smiled and walked out of the store with nothing in his hands, but a warm heart.

_They counted pennies for what seems like years and cahier said "Son there's not enough here."_

_He searched his pockets frantically and then he turned and he looked at me he said_

_Mama made Christmas good at out house so most years she just did without_

_Tell me sir, what am I gonna do? Somehow I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes_

Dark ran all the way to his house and rushed in through the doors in time to find Amy on the last of her string. Shadow, on her right hand side of her bed and clutching her hand tightly, saw his son come in and with a box in his arms. He didn't ask, but watch him walk slowly up to her and opening the box to show the shoes she loved so much.

_So I laid the money down I just had to help him out_

_And I never forget the look on his face when he said_

"_Mama's gonna look so great!"_

Dark smiled and said that she can wear them in heaven when she sees Jesus. Amy had silent tears coming out of her eyes and smiled weakly. Dark walked over to her bare feet and placed the shoes on them gently. They fit just perfect and she loved them terribly. Dark walked up to her left side and ever so gently rested his head on her chest hearing the quiet slow beats of her heart which was very slowly quieting down more and more. Shadow cried on his wife's head and kissed her softly on her forehead. Amy held both of their hands in hers and smiled softly as her eye lids began to slowly fall down. Dark and Shadow watched her as her life flowed out of her body and was left with her smiling holding them close to her.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama please_

_It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry soon daddy said there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while and I _

_Know these shoes will make her smile and I_

_Want her to look beautiful_

_If mama meets Jesus tonight_

**Yeah…not much, but it's still a pretty good story and very sad, but good. I'm sorry I didn't put any talking on this, but if you like, I can do the whole movie of this and it'll be a lot better. Trust me, but this was sorta good. Please leave a nice review. BYYYYYYYE!**


End file.
